Wants Align
by AdrienneBuchanon
Summary: Quick one-off about Will Graham and Alana Bloom. Slight spoilers, takes place after the events of the season one finale, but before season 2. Will escapes from the hospital for one night with Alana.


Will Graham. Unstable. Dangerous. A murderer. Also the most beautiful, complex, and sensitive man she'd ever known. Alana had tried to resist, but she could no longer deny what her body wanted. Will. Her Will. Her broken Will.

She didn't know how how he had escaped the hospital. She didn't care how he knew where she was staying in Wolf Trap. All she cared about was his hands caressing her face. His mouth and hers. He kissed her fiercely. The kiss ached with all the longing and pain from their last interaction. Right before he'd been arrested. He in an orange jumpsuit, unsure of anything. Her, confused and hurt.

Arrested. Arrested for killing Abigail Hobbs. She broke the kiss.

"Will."

He trails light kisses down her neck to her collar bone.

"Will."

He finally looks up at her with his blue eyes that see everything. She meets his eyes with her own. He takes her hand. She can't tell if it's her hands trembling or his.

"Alana. I didn't kill Abigail."

"I want so badly to believe you Will. But-"

"Just because you want to believe in something, doesn't make it untrue. Sometimes our wants and reality align." He raises her hand to his face and kisses her palm. Her knees buckle slightly from the oddly intimate gesture.

"If you didn't do it. Then who did?"

"I thought I was onto something, before I had to go to the hospital, for the encephalitis."

And for Jack shooting you, she thought but didn't say.

"I was on the verge. I reach the summit and the answer is always one hill away."

She knew she should call Jack or Hannibal, but she'd missed him so much… Maybe he was telling the truth. Maybe she could finally let herself have what she'd wanted for so so long. He'd never tried to hurt HER after all.

She ran a tentative hand through his dark curly hair. He shivers and smiles that shy smile. The one that broke her heart every time she saw it. This, this was the real reason she tried never to be alone with him. She presses her lips to his. His lips part in a small gasp of surprise before he closed his eyes, grabs her hair and sinks deeper into the kiss.

He walks her backwards until she's pressed against the wall. She paws at the bottom of his tucked in shirt, pulling it up. She feels the slight dusting of hair that leads into his jeans. He grabs his shirt and rips it over his head. His glasses getting caught in the process. He rips them off, considers throwing them, but then begrudgingly sets them on the night stand beside the queen bed. When he turns to face her she grabs his face and kisses him more.

She finally relinquishes his face and lowers her hands to his jeans. She undoes his belt and slides it through the loops. She unbuttons his pants, while she was doing this he playfully bites her bottom lip. She kneels down and pulls his pants down. He grins at her, kicks off his shoes, and attempts to step out of his pants, he stumbles backwards onto the bed and sprawls out. She jerks his pants all the way off. Then she slowly unbuttons her dress. She lets it drop to the floor, with barely a sound. Will stares at her nearly naked body. Nothing on his face but awe.

She crawls onto the bed, between his legs. He wraps his arms around her and unhooks her bra. It falls away in a whisper of satin. A slight flush rises on her pale skin. He kisses her collar bone. His fingers play across her neck and down to her chest. She gasps at his light touch on her breast. His fingers then find her nipples. His fingers skimmed over them, lightly, almost ticklish, but not quite. He lays her down, faceup across his lap.

Then his fingers dance away from her breasts, down down down her stomach, to the tops of her playful boy shorts underwear. They skim right above the waistband. She wants to scream at him "lower!" But something in his face tells her to wait. To let him take his time. His fingers continue to dance around the waistband, bringing an even deeper hue of red across her stomach.

Finally. Finally, his fingers grip her underwear and slowly works them down her thighs. Then they're at her calves, her ankles, and then they're gone. He brushes his hands up her legs. Then he opens her. His fingers massage her clitoris. She feels his movements in crashing waves. He moves his hands like a master pianist, tapping and playing and oh god. He presses his thumb into her and holds it there. Her back arches and her head sinks into the bed. He kisses one of her hands and rubs her stomach.

He rises to his knees and gently lifts her. He sets her down so her head rests on a multitude of pillows. He quickly rolls on a condom he digs from her purse. He spreads her legs open, his cock already hard. He enters her. All at once she needs him more than anything. Every part of him. She grabs desperately for him. Hugging him to her.

He whispers in her ear. "It's 1:33 am. We're in Wolf Trap Virginia. I'm Will Graham and you're Alana Bloom."

She grabs his hair, her hips buck up to meet his. With every pulse her need for him grows. She can feel her moment growing deep in her belly. He thrusts into her again, as if he read her mind. His gift for empathy apparently extending to lovemaking as well.

She feels ready to scream in pleasure and cry at the same time. He thrusts again, and she gasps. She can feel her fingernails dig into his back, this only makes his go harder and deeper. Then he hit it and she can no longer keep quiet. She moans and begs. Hit it again, oh please baby please do it again. He does and she buries her face in his shoulder. Again and the feeling in her belly spreads all the way up to her face and all the way down to her toes. The most beautiful pressure. Then release, Pure beautiful release. Together. She cries his name as he does hers. They collapse into each other. Perfect synergy.

Now the only sound is the sound of their labored breathing. He wraps his arms around her, he kisses her shoulder. That's how they fall asleep. Woman and Man. Lovers. Whole and unwhole.

In the morning she awakens to find an empty bed. Will is gone. She wraps herself in a hug, trying to quell the feelings of disappointment and loneliness. Will wasn't here. He's still locked up in that damn hospital, doped up beyond comprehension. How could she be so stupid? Then she sees a note, where a pair of glasses had sat last night. She picks it up.

_Just because you want to believe in something, doesn't make it untrue. Sometimes our wants and reality align. See you soon._

_-Will_


End file.
